Intensive use beds may be designed for use in demanding environments. Facilities housing individuals for rehabilitation from health or legal problems require beds for safely furnishing living quarters while being durable. Assembled furniture may present certain hazards in use in incarceration settings where furniture components and fasteners may be removed and turned into weapons. Plastic and fiberglass construction has replaced wood and metal by its ability to be formed into three-dimensional shapes without external fasteners. Fiberglass and plastic is generally more aesthetically appealing than steel or wood, and more resistant to damage. Wood furniture, for example is known to have problems with rotting, warping and bed bugs in these settings. Fluids can rot and damage wood furniture resulting in weakness and creating hard to remove odors. Likewise, fiberglass may crack and splinter if a direct force is applied and is heavy making it expensive to ship and hard to move. Manufacturing fiberglass furniture is also slow and involves custom production.
Intensive use bed furniture is usually bolted directly to the floor or walls. Securing the furniture to the floor or wall further reduces the safety concerns on both the prisoners or patients and staff resulting in a safer environment. Preferably, the fixation method minimizes tampering or removal of the fasteners.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a securely attached, intensive use bed for such facilities having fluid capture and removal facilities, optional, additional load-bearing capacity and modular mold for forming a variety of configurations.